cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Knights
Damien Knights is a human male who was born Force-sensitive, and one of the Jedi who survived Order 66. He spent most of his life as a Jedi Sentinel during the Rise of the Empire era. The son of a strong force wielder of the Dark Side. Born on the planet Corellia, he inherited his family's strength of the force. Later at age five was taken to the Jedi Temple and was introduced in a new life in a Jedi Order. He became a Padawan of Jedi Master Plo Koon five years later. Before and during the harsh war of the Clone Wars, Damien was one of the greatest duelists and heroes. Life on Corellia (42 BBY) Damien was born on Corellia. Damien as child always went down the mountain into the city looking for scraps for tools, building materials, and food. His life was very hard because it would it would take days to go down the mountain since there were at high elevations with also very little people there. He lived there for about 6 years and he started going down the mountain by the age of 4. But one day, a Master from the Jedi Order had come to a diplomatic mission. The Master was Plo Koon, he found Damien and knew he was Force sensitive. He and Damien went to the mountain looking for permission to go to the temple, they accepted knowing he would have a better life. Later that day he said his good byes to his friends and family then left. Jedi Training (Clone Wars 22 BBY - 19 BBY) This time in his life was long and hard, facing trials not many have seen before. Even though it was only 3 years in his life, he has face 4 Sith, about 500 Mercenaries, and 1 Sith lord. It does sound interesting but for Damien, it was way difficult. Everyday Damien would face a challenge from his Masters, other Padawans, or real life situations. At his first mission he went to Hoth and was in love with the environment. The snow, tempature, and look of the area, since he lived in the mountains. But he would search for resources like crystals to help improve sabers. While search, a scout looks off and sees something, something large but blurry. With his back to it all you hear is screams and blood splattered on the ground. Confusion on Damien's face and on his Master's, then BAM! A Wampa appears and with shock on his face he attacks the Wampa head on. With the fight short, the Wampa has cuts all around the torso with a fatal blow in the head. Plo Koon returns and is surprised to see what the left overs are. Damien is concerned but also excited with joy with his first kill. Plo Koon now sees what his potential is. Becoming a Jedi Knight (21 BBY) The moment has come, it was the day Knight is a true member of the order. Plo Koon was most excited to see one of his most accomplished students go to Jedi hood so quick. Both Damien and Master Plo Koon go to the Council both extremely nervous but also sad since they had a special relationship by being Master and the Padawan for a few years. All gets dark and lights appear being lightsabers with all in the council pround looks. There is not much detail on what happen forward but it is well known he is picked as a Jedi Sentinel since he has mastered weilding two sabers. Meeting with Mandalorians (21 BBY) Damien is out on his own as a Knight doing a mission to protect Shipping's from Ryloth. All was good, but a frigate, unknown to the Republic at that time came and attack the shipyards. Explosions all around, ships sinking down below into the vast space. Damien had to act fast before they would destroy the imports. He blasted at their guns, destroying a few but still was not enough. Damien acted fast and went straight for the frigate, going through the hanger and almost destroying his entire ship. Damien ran through, noticing the marks on the ship seeing they were centuries old, and Mandalorian. Mandalorians came with the right armor, markings, and weapons. All fired but missing but Damien was ahead slicing through there stomachs and throats. Finally through waves of Mandalorians, Damien gets to the bridge to see a Commander with Trophies all around. All ready for a fight he leaves quick in an escape pod on a terminal, Self destruct. Damien tries to deactivate it but with not enough time he sprints to the hanger and into his ship. He leaves with a swift escape before of it's explosion. With the shipyards saved and the imports safe, Damien is awarded Knight Honor and known for courage and knowledge. Battle of Kamino (21 BBY) General Grievous and Assajj Ventress planned to attack Kamino in an effort to stop the production of clones. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Damien intercepted a transmission of the incoming attack and was sent to fortify it. The attack came and Grievous's vast armada came out of hyperspace to battle the Republic forces in space. Although it appeared that Grievous was not trying to defend his ships and many of them were easily shot down and fell into the ocean. Obi-Wan, Shaak Ti, and Damien who were on the surface noticed that and Obi-Wan went to investigate. Obi-Wan found out that there was a massive army assmebling assault craft and then began attacking the city. Obi-Wan and Anakin dealt with Greivous and Ventress while Shaaki Ti defended the command center and Steve and Ghost battled the droid forces on the roof in an effort to stop the Trident Drills from unloading droids, they managed to successfully drive the droids away by using turrets stationed around the city. Kamino was safe, but the price to defend the city was heavy. Battle of Ryloth (21 BBY) Towards the end of 21 BBY, Ryloth came under attack by Sepratist forces. They easily conqured the planet. Knowing of Ryloth's strategic importance, Anakin and Ahsoka went to break the blockade. After there 1st attempt failed, Anakin and his fleet tried again finally managing to break the blockade so Damien, Mace Windu and several other Jedi can go to the planet. Steve also ran into his future friend but they didn't talk to much before the cruisers landed. Obi-Wan and Damien went to the Southern Hempishere while Mace went into the North. The droids fought ferociously, but the clones managed to eventually cut through them. As a desprtate last restort, Wat Tambor sent in a Hynena Bomber Run and launched an all out attack on the Republic Headquarters at Nabat City. Damien temporarily broke off from Mace's forces and lead a fighter squadron with Anakin Skywalker in attempt to destroy the bombers. They did manage to destroy all the bombers before they did any major damage to The Republic strongholds and Local Cities. Damien also helped Anakin repel another fleet of droid ships that were sent to retake the planet. They managed to repel the attack but at high costs. Damien was then transfered to the Republic Headquarters in an effort to defend it. After several days of fighting Damien and his troops forced the droids away. Damien then went back to Mace Windu and helped the local Twi'leks retake Lessu and detain Wat Tambor. Ryloth joined The Republic to show there grattidue. The Malevolence Crisis (21 BBY) 21 BBY, Plo Koon & Damien later led a patrol fleet of three [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Venator-class_Star_Destroyer Venator-class Star Destroyers] to discover an unknown Separatist super weapon that had killed many fleets of cruisers and left no survivors. During the Battle of Abregado, the Malevolence, commanded by GeneralGrievous, wiped out his patrol fleet leaving the Kel Dor, CommanderWolffe, Sergeant Sinker and Boost trapped in an escape pod. Koon along with Damien and the survivors held off the "Pod Hunter" that destroyed all other pods, and were picked up by Skywalker and Tano in the Twilight after Tano, drawing on her close friendship with Master Koon, was able to sense his life force amongst the debris. After being rescued, the group managed to evade a wave from the deadly ion cannons of the Malevolence, and Koon united with Skywalker's fleet and prepared the counterattack on the Separatist warship.[14] Plo Koon was given the Blade of Dorin, a Delta-7B''Aethersprite'' starfighter, during the crisis, a gift from Jedi Skywalker. As Anakin Skywalker led his starfighter squadron through the dangerous Balmorra Run of the Kaliida Nebula, Koon & Damien realized too late the peril they were in as a flock of Neebray mantas posed a threat to their ships. Losing several starfighters, the group made it out and arrived at their destination ahead of the Malevolence. Losing half their squadron to the ship's ion cannon, Koon and Tano were able to persuade a stubborn Skywalker into attacking the ship's ion cannon, causing it to misfire and destroy itself, leaving the endangered medical center in the clear. As reinforcements arrived, Koon met up with the Republic ships and watched as the Malevolence''was eventually destroyed. Later, Plo Koon would help the Jedi fight off the Nightsisters of Dathomir, who had formed an alliance with the Confederacy. He was instrumental in destroying the battle cruiser, the ''Devastation, upon which he dueled Asajj Ventress alongside Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Battle of Christophsis (21 BBY) A few days later Damien was assinged to help defend Christphisis. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Damien went to the planet to battle its deadly blockade lead By Admiral Trench. However, Anakin attacked to soon and caused his ships to get badly damaged. Then Obi-Wan and Damien arrived. Damien talked to Obi-Wan about using the Stealth Ship and they agreed to use it. Anakin and Admiral Yuleran went down to the surface and destroyed Trench. Obi-Wan then decided to attack, Steve with his squardon and attacked the Sepratist fighters while the crusiers smashed the blockade. Steve and his squadron atttacked and destroyed A Recusant Destroyer which allowed an opening for the Republic forces. Damien then went down to the surface and defended key Republic posts on Christophisis bu using strategically placed turrets. After defending them Steve was then transferd to Crystal City to help out Obi-Wab and Anakin. After days of fighting The Republic couldn't hold off much longer untill they recived renforcements. However an young padawan came out and said that she was Ahsoka Tano and that she was assigned to Anakin Skywalker. Damien didn't know what to think of this but he kindly welcomed Ahsoka. Soon Whorm Loathsome used a shield to protect his forces. While Anakin and Ahsoka destroyed the generator, Obi-Wan and Steve defended the cannons. The Droids managed to easily overwhelm the clones but Steve and Obi-Wan managed to cut through them. Damien then lead a rocket launcher squad to take out some Tri Droids. After they took them out Steve noticed the shiled was gone. Steve then redevouzed with Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka at the city plaza. Master Yoda also arrived on the sence and orders Steve to mop up the remaning droids. After 3 days of fighting, the last of the droids were destroyed and Damien and his Legion headed back to Corusant while a garrison was stationed on the planet. Juma 9 (21 BBY) Master Koon & Damien met with Obi-Wan Kenobi onboard the Juma 9 station but when it came under attack by Separatist forces, the three of them raced across the station to the hangar bay, and then to the core of the station to prevent it from being bombed by droids. The three of them soon went to the control room where they faced the leader of the droid forces, Kul Teska. After a brief confrontation with Teska, they forced his retreat, at the expense of their lightsabers which they found hurtling through space. Soon after that, Mace Windu and Kit Fisto arrived in time to save them from their predicament. When the Jedi held a briefing, along with Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura and Luminara Unduli, they discovered that an unknown thief stole something from a Separatist ship, which exploded and crashed on Alzoc III. Attack Against The Jedi (21 BBY) Master Koon & Damien led Republic forces alongside with Master Fisto, Clone Commander Wolffe and Major Kendal Ozzel on the planet Khorm in a mission to free the enslaved Khormai people. Fighting alongside resistance forces, Koon & Damien were reluctant to sacrifice the clones in a direct assault on a vital strategic mine and therefore decided to destroy the weather-control station to lessen the amount of casualties. On their way up there, Asajj Ventress ambushed them and brought down an avalanche, wounding both Damien & Koon and breaking his left arm. Despite the injury, he still maintained a willingness to continue the mission and eventually faced off against Ventress again. Fighting only with his right arm, Koon was able to withstand Ventress's attacks and ultimately prevented the Dark Jedi from destroying the mine by Force-pushing her detonator away. Later, Koon & Damien took part in the defense of Felucia. On-planet, the Republic forces led by Master Kenobi and Jedi Skywalker were being steadily driven back to the point that it was urgent that they retreat. While Republic starships engaged Separatist cruisers, Damien led fighters down to the planet to provide a means of transport off-world. After the successful retreat, Plo Koon sat in on the High Council meeting and heard of Ahsoka Tano's reckless actions during the battle. The Council quickly decided that the Padawan needed time away from the battlefield and would benefit from acting as a guard of the Jedi Archives for a time. Following Cad Bane's break in, Koon was present in hologram form within one of the Temple's comm centers when General Grievous transmitted a message, gloating to the Jedi over his capture of Councilor Eeth Koth. While the Jedi discussed battle plans, Commander Wolffe reported to the Jedi Master that he had found a series of hand codes that Koth had planted on the recorded transmission. Reporting on these findings, the Council dispatched Masters Gallia, Kenobi, and Jedi Skywalker to rescue Koth and return him to the Temple from the Saleucami system. The Hunt For Boba Fett (21 BBY) Following the sabotage of the Endurance by Boba Fett, Damien was briefing the High Council in a data room within the Jedi Temple when the astromech droid R2-D2 interupted with a message. Playing a hologram which showed that Mace Windu and Skywalker were badly wounded and stranded on Vanqor, Damien and Padawan Ahsoka Tano left for the planet to rescue the two Jedi. Following the rescue mission, the Temple received a message from Aurra Sing, the bounty hunter holding a group of Republic soldiers hostage, warning them to come and find them. Once more accompanied by Tano, Damien descended into the Coruscant Underworld looking for Jango Fett's old compatriots in order to track down Sing. After a string of unsuccessful bar investigations, Tano discovered that Sing had recently killed her companion Castas on Florrum. Despite being forced to fight their way out of the establishment, she and Damien had a solid lead and made a beeline for the planet. When they arrived, they were greeted by Hondo Ohnaka, who warned them of a trap inside. Damien went first, to find Aurra Sing at a table. Damien sat down, and Fett came in behind him and pulled a gun on him. He was surprised to find him there, and not Windu, but was even more surprised when Tano came and held her lightsaber to Sing's throat. Sing kicked the table at Damien, and shot at Tano, who blocked it. Sing dashed away, and Tano chased after. Fett tried to escape, but Damien caught him. He asked Fett where the hostages were, but he refused to answer. Damien brought him to Ohnaka, who convinced him to reveal the information. Transmitting the information to his Padawan companion, Damien was able to see the hostages freed, Bossk and Fett captured, and Aurra Sing go down to her "death" in the Slave I. He then brought Fett back to Coruscant and put in the prison there. Damien was present at the Temple when Delta Squad brought back the remains of Master Halsey and his Padawan Knox from the massacre on Devaron. Damien surmised that there was a new threat, possibly a newly apointed Sith Lord. Battle of Alderaan (20 BBY) Around 20 BBY, the Trade Federation had gathered warships in the Alderaan system. These were not enough to launch a full-scale invasion of Alderaan, but enough to harass any convoys attempting to send aid. As a result of this, a convoy sending vital goods to Alderaan was put under the protection of a Republic task force, specifically aimed at engaging any Separatist forces that tried to stop them. However, due to Alderaan's insignificant military capabilities, they depended upon the Republic forces to do battle alone, and all Jedi fighters were told to spread out and engage enemy fighters as soon as they exited hyperspace, drawing their fire away from the convoy. Right before the convoy prepared to jump into hyperspace, one of the Jedi starfighters was infiltrated and hijacked by Padawan Flynn Kybo, looking to link up with a small group of Jedi plotting to assassinate General Grievous on their own. The outcome of the battle appeared to be a victory for the Republic, as Alderaan was said to have been "threatened", not "conquered", by the CIS, yet the horrors of the Clone Wars was enough for the Alderaanians to dismantle what little military capability they had after the war. Though they publicly claimed to have no weapons left, they actually put their arsenal on board the unmanned Alderaanian War Frigate Another Chance, which was left to jump through hyperspace unless recalled by the Alderaanian Council of Elders. Meeting his Ancestors (20 BBY) Damien has almost completed to the rank of Master but before he can rank up, he has a mission to Illum to collect crystals for new Padawans. While landing on a planet there was a blizzard and that was extremely dangerous for this season. He rushes to a cave to stay safe for the time being. He was going to sleep to waste time but he sees a light in the distance. Being always curious he walks over and sees that he is in an ancient temple that was both Jedi and Sith. Then a ghost appears showing distinct resemblance of Damien. Records say it was his old ancestor and warns him for the future. But then another ghost appears, also being an ancestor. Both during the Old Republic times and both achieved greatness on their sides. The other Knight's warned for his future with great force that he may die if he turns. Even though one was a Sith and wanted all Jedi dead, she wanted her past known too all that lives in the Order. The Jedi only wants to warn him but he goes inside Damien to give him power. The Sith ghost does the same, being both a side of Dark and Light for Damien. Damien goes back to the temple not completeing his mission and the Jedi Order worried. The council questions and Damien tells what he experienced. The ghost appear surprising them and also worrying of Damien. They order for him to not rank to Master and sends him with no missions for the next year. Order 66 (19 BBY) Damien was finally sent to a mission with Ki-Adi-Mundi to the planet Mygeeto along with Bacara and a large contingent of Galactic Marines clone troopers. They established a command center amid the mountains of the planet with several tents, one of which was established for Mundi & Damien to privately meditate in. They were joined by a unit of troopers from the elite 501st Legion who had been personally assigned by Palpatine to apparently eliminate a droid energy collector on the planet. Unbeknownst to Mundi & Damien, they were actually seeking a power crystal from the planet that Palpatine needed for a top-secret superlaser weapon he was developing under the code name Hammertong. For reasons they could not identify, Mundi & Damien were suspicious of the presence of the 501st and the fact that they were operating outside of their direct control, but felt reassured after Bacara assured them they were trustworthy. Mundi & Damien accompanied the 501st on their mission on Mygeeto, helping them push through their battle droid forces and reach what the two Jedi believed was the droid energy collector. As they reached it, the Jedi also helped them destroy a Separatist shield generator so the 501st could reach and obtain the technology, which was taken back to a LAAT/i dropship. Mundi & Damien's cooperation during this mission proved to be a revelation for the members of the 501st, as it marked the first time they realized the Jedi could be fooled, which in turn made them realize the Jedi could be killed if it became necessary. From their Mygeeto command center, Mundi & Damien remotely participated in another Jedi High Council meeting, where Kenobi revealed he had indeed discovered Grievous' location. The Jedi began to discuss the possibility that, upon the conclusion of the Clone Wars, the Jedi Order might have to forcibly remove Palpatine from power if he refused to give up the extraordinary amount of control he had received throughout the war. Mundi & Damien suggested that if such an extreme measure indeed became necessary, the Order might have to code with major political ramifications from the Republic, since Palpatine's dictatorship was technically obtained legally through the super-majority he controlled in the Galactic Senate. Mundi & Damien advised it would be up to the Jedi Order to take control of the Senate for an interim period until a new transition of power could commence, an unprecedented and potentially treasonous suggestion, but one the Council ultimately agreed was necessary. Prior to engaging in his final push during the battle on Mygeeto, Mundi & Damien meditated and reflected once again upon the sacrifice Rivi-Anu, which helped inspire him to continue on with his duties. As he finished this meditation, Bacara informed him the troops were ready for deployment. Mundi & Damien led their clone troopers into the battle, which consisted mainly of urban fighting among the remains of the modern Mygeeto towers. Engaging in firefights from house to house, Mundi & Damien along with Mundi's men slowly began pushing the Separatist forces back, although at great cost to the Mygeeto cityscape, which was getting destroyed by the Confederacy's tri-droids and the Republic's artillery equipment. Amid the warfare, Bacara received a transmission that Palpatine had issued Order 66, a top secret contingency order that branded the Jedi as traitors of the Republic and called for all clone troopers around the galaxy to execute their Jedi leaders without question. Aware of the Ki-Adi-Mundi's strong battle prowess, the Galactic Marines decided to wait until Mundi was at his most vulnerable to attack. The opportunity presented itself as they reached a narrow bridge into one of Mygeeto's massive cities, where they were met with heavy resistance fire from the other side. Mundi encouraged his men to follow him and charged toward the enemy without hesitation. The clones, however, immediately stopped in their tracks, prompting a surprised and confused Mundi to turn around and face them. Bacara hesitated only a brief moment before executing Order 66 because he was shocked by the idea of a Jedi coup, but he had no doubt of the order's authenticity and grew furious with the Jedi, thinking back to all his men who had died following Mundi's command. Damien however saw the clones shoot Mundi down and murdered all the opposing clones .Bacara and his fellow troopers raised their blaster rifles and opened fire on the Cerean Jedi. Realizing too late he had been betrayed, Mundi raised his lightsaber and deflected a handful of the shots, sending them hurling back toward the clones and killing three of them. However, one of the blasts struck Mundi in the stomach, which rendered him incapable of defending himself from a subsequent barrage of shots. Dropping his lightsaber, Mundi was riddled with blaster fire and fell to the ground, dead. Damien however saw the clones shoot Mundi down and murdered all the opposing clones & took off to Coruscant. Damien returned to the ruined Jedi Temple on Coruscant, he fought his way through the Beacon Room and reversed the code to warn all remaining Jedi to stay away from the Temple instead of returning. He then came across recordings on Temple security camera TR4-121 that showed Anakin Skywalker cutting down Cin Drallig & Jedi Younglings and bowing before Palpatine and being procalimed his new Sith apprentice. Damien then left & went into Exile as one of the survivors of Order 66. Secret Apprentice (2 BBY) On an unexpected day, Damien was attacked by Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Starkiller. He was the previous Jedi to be attacked before Shaak Ti was. During their duel, Starkiller's strength in power was greater than the Jedi. However, Damien has the skills and precision to dodge any of his attacks. Even though the secret apprentice was trained by the dangerous Lord Vader, he tried to persuade him that he could be used as Vader's weapon and be killed one day. Eventually it only made Starkiller's rage increase. In some part of the duel, Damien disarmed one of his hand from carrying a pair of lightsabers but he later received a cut to the arm. As Starkiller's blade was about to end Damien's life, the Jedi blocked his blade with his bare hands. His technique set him in surprise which gave her to advantage to decrease his strength and power with his force lightning. With the dangerous Jedi killer low in power, Damien quickly made a ran and escaped the planet. Knowing now that his life is on the line with the Jedi title, he went into hiding for a while and made up a new identity as a simple citizen from a planet. Joining The Rebellion (3 ABY) Before the Battle of Hoth, Damien volunteered to help the Rebellion to end the Empire's long terror of fear and darkness. While helping the Rebellion, he never revealed himself as a Jedi. Even though he has been in Battles during the Clone Wars as a young Jedi many time, he was able to express his experience advice's and help to help them. During his experience with the Rebellion, he was able to meet the two secret siblings of Anakin Skywalker, Luke and Leia. New Jedi Order (4 ABY) After the long lasting era of the Empire came to the end, the Jedi revealed his secret as a Jedi and pledged to the New Jedi Order as a recognized Jedi. He resumed his role as a Sentinel and trained a young Jedi one years after. Damien trained the young Jedi for fourteen years to rank Knight and was promoted to Jedi Master. He was then offered to be part of the High Council which Damien accepted it. As a Jedi who has been through the Clone Wars, he decided to be the Jedi Battlemaster of the order and train Luke every Lightsaber form. Powers & Abilities *'Master Swordsman':' '''Damien is a skillful Swordsman & Is highly masterful with his Twin Sabers. He possesses flawless precision, and uses his speed to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. During his lightsaber training with Cin Drallig, Damien learned Form V: Shien / Djem So & Form IV Ataru and mastered it incredibly. Later he chose to learn Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad & Form X: Jar'Kai. Damien mastered both forms before Cin Drallig's death. *'Master Marksman': Damien is quite skilled with his pistols . He can fire very precise blasters while fighting more than one opponent, and can launch a continuous barrage of shots which even Sith Lords have difficulty avoiding. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Damien is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as his secondary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. *'Master Archer': Damien as a child loved bows & arrows. As he got older he became more skilled using his bow & arrows, and gained more power and precision with his arrows. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill and hits the target more frequently. Damien Knights has greatly increased his power and skill throughout his Teens. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Damien is very detail-oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms, and discerns the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponent. He can look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out how they work by just viewing them once. *'Enhanced Speed': Damien can demonstrate tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he can react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault. Offensively, he can keep up a quick and rapid assault which forces most opponents on the defense, as he leaves no openings in his attacks. *'Enhanced Agility': While normally laid-back, Damien is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use the battlefield to his advantage, flipping and jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great balance and dexterity in battle, attacking his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. *'Enhanced Strength': Damien has considerable physical conditioning. He can effortlessly stopped a punch from a giant man with a single hand. He is also able to lift object that are heavier than him *'Enhanced Durability': Damien has received considerable physical training from his days in the Jedi Order, and is well-conditioned for battle. He can take large amounts of punishment. As resilient as Damien is, he is just as hard to damage. *'Enhanced Endurance': Damien is a very resilient warrior. Both when out of breath from running Damien is still able to fight effectively while showing no signs of weakening. His physical strength and speed is matched by his resilience. Damien often ignores most of the injuries he sustains in battle (much like a berserker), not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body. *'Force-Sensitivity':' Damien at an early age discovered his force ability. During his life, he would learn teachings of the force and master them. As he got older, he proven himself that he was a strong force user. He also had the Potential to Master every single Force Technique. He can also block an enemies's Lightsaber attack with his bare hands without injuring himself. *'''Master Strategist & Tactician: Damien is a very insightful and cunning man. He possesses great intuition, quickly becoming aware of any incoming danger and reacting to it in time. Damien has an undeniable talent for thinking things through well in advance, making decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle, and seemingly perceiving any situation at hand. He is a crafty tactician, easily deceiving both allies and enemies. In battle, he regularly uses cunning and deception to catch his opponents off-guard. He is a very analytical man, quickly seeing through an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. 'Equipments' *'Lightsaber':' '''Like Jedi and Sith Damien uses Lightsabers in combat. He ' Kol'stwinJedilightsabers.jpg|Damien's Lightsabers Potocal TC-14.jpg|TC-14 Defender-class light corvette.jpg|Hero's Defender Bandicam 2014-08-05 20-10-19-972.jpg|R6-H5 carries twin Lightsabers which are Yellow colored Dark sabers. Damien is a skilled duelist He mostly likes Lightsabers to be easy to take apart and meditate quietly while building His lightsaber over again and again. *'''Gadgets:'' Damien sometimes carry gadgets sometimes such as smokebombs, knock-out gas, grappling hooks, and trackers during combat. Gadgets seem useful to him but some people will never know when he'll use it. * '''R6-H5', nicknamed Arsix, was the astromech droid of Jedi Master Kit Fisto. He accompanied his Master on many missions for the Jedi Council. He was known for being tentative, often worrying about his master, and for having a dislike of strange situations. After Order 66 Damien found R6-H5 & took him to his ship to work with Damien. *'TC-16: Is a Silver Protocol Droid who serves as Damien's Translator & ship butler *'Hero's Defender: Years after the destruction of the Jedi Order and Temple, Damien Kept his star ship. Personality Damien does have some form of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured opponent so that their battle will be a fair one, though he also wants to defeat his opponent when they're at full strength. He also repays the debt's of allies who help him, though he immediately demands another favor afterwards. 'Appearance ' Damien is a tall, muscular man with a black Fauxhawk'' hairstyle and' blue eyes. His skin '''color is Light to Dark. Damien's Attire Consits of Hondo's Jacket & Sith Inquisitor Gloves & Boots. __FORCETOC__ Category:Biography Human Category:Lifetime Members Category:Gender Male Category:Male Category:Males Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Humans Category:Member Category:Jedi General Category:General Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Force Sensitive Category:Skilled Saber Duelist Category:Male Characters Category:Star Wars: Legends Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:New Jedi Order Category:New Republic Category:Knight Category:Jedi High Council Member Category:Jedi Sentinel Category:Sentinel